Pushed away
by Skilene4eva
Summary: Skipper is Pushing Marlene away and she just can't take it anymore, how far will things go before somebody finally says those three big words. This story is dedicated to Inugomegirl, a wonderful auther who understands Skilene


_I know it's long enough to be a chapter book, but i just wanted a one shot to start off, and i could hold this idea in any longer._

Skipper stood a good length away from the crate in front of him; He'd gotten a mission to baby sit a penguin while they built his habitat in his real zoo. Rico was standing behind Skipper with a chainsaw in his hands just in case anything went wrong.

Private stood beside Kowalski who was towering over him by a good length, both stood ready to attack what ever was in the crate if it wasn't the penguin they were looking for. However, Kowalski had already calculated that the chances were very slim.

Alice took the crowbar and shoved it deep into the carte prying off the top in a single pull. She clutched the crowbar in her hand and inched across the board that let her into the penguin's habitat. Skipper took a small step forward, still letting his paranoia be in control.

A flipper grasped the top of the open crate, and the team jumped back. Another flipper gripped the side of the box and a small black head began to appear, soon the white part of a forehead appeared just above the crate. Soon enough a young looking penguin climbed out and stood staring at the others.

They all gasped at the penguin that stood in front of them, he had sky blue eyes and long batting eyelashes, he had a rather short body, but a surprisingly thing stomach. His feathers were silky smooth and shiny, and most importantly, he was a She.

"Which one of you is Skipper?" the penguin asked in a feminine high-pitched voice, despite the high tone it was a rather angelic sound to hear.

"That's classified information till we figure out who you are." Skipper contradicted quickly, the female Penguin laughed and curtsied before them.

"I'm Erin, I was sent here so my habitat could be built." She picked her head up and smiled sweetly at them, Kowalski and Rico were still shocked by the gender outcome, but Private was eager to rush up and meet the new penguin, rather than stand back and stare with his beak open.

"Well cadet, this seems like both a shock and an honor." Skipper stepped forward and cautiously held out his flipper kindly. Erin was happy to take it and yet she remained tense the entire time. Skipper led her towards the entrance to the H.q. hidden by the feeding fish bowl.

Erin stood in aw at how large it seemed from the inside, despite how small it was from the outside. She walked around gracefully admiring the vast open space. She walked past the open door that was normally used when Marlene decided to visit.

As if on time Marlene's voice could be heard down the hall of the open door, Erin stepped away scared for a moment, confusing the others. Was she this shy?

"Hey guys I heard a new penguin came, did you go commando crazy on them?" Marlene joked as she walked through the open door. Erin hid behind Kowalski as soon as Marlene's shadow came through the door; Skipper began walking toward her and blocked her path.

"That would be a negative Marlene, not everything has to be a mission." Marlene raised an eye at him, not buying a word of what he was saying.

"Skipper you really want me to believe that you didn't go all paranoid on them, remember when I heard Roger in the sewer? You turned it into a giant investigation." Marlene crossed her arms, thinking she had been victorious, but Skipper wasn't going down with out a fight.

"I recall you thinking it was a monster, you were scared for dear life." Skipper teased, Marlene scowled at him instantly.

"He made Monster noises!" Marlene shouted quickly, Erin scrunched down quickly unsure if she should come out and meet the otter or stay hidden.

"Who was the one snoring like a chainsaw, Right Rico?" Skipper asked turning around to face the demolitions expert. Rico nodded his head and regurgitated a toy chain saw. He pulled on the string and the chainsaw sounded off.

Erin jumped away from Kowalski and Rico and into the sight of Marlene, who stared at her with a genuine smile. Marlene walked over to Erin slowly, she held out her paw for her to shake.

"I'm Marlene, I'm your neighbor, and my habitat is not far from here, so if you ever need some girl time, I'd like the company." Marlene greeted warmly, Erin's doubtful frown turned into a comfortable happy smile as she took Marlene's paw.

"That sound," Erin started

"Like a no." Skipper interrupted rudely, Marlene took a step back as he broke the two girls apart, her smile faded away as she stared at Skipper with a questionable look.

"We're here to watch the cadet so she stays out of trouble, Makeovers and girl time is a big negative Marlene." He blurted, Marlene narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms angrily.

"Well fine, but if you guys ever decide to have fun, just send Erin over to my place." Marlene yelled over her shoulder as she walked back through the underground exit. Erin stared after her sadly, she hoped that Marlene would be her friend, but sadly, she'd just been pushed away.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in a sad tone as she stared after Marlene.

"Don't get to attached Cadet, you'll be leaving soon." Skipper muttered as he left to close the door. "Lets get some shut eye, we got an early morning tomorrow." Skipper announced suddenly, he walked over to his bunk and stopped four bunks and five penguins.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Erin offered considerately, Skipper merely shook his head.

"Nonsense, Rico bed." Skipper turned back to Rico once more, who instantly coughed up a pull apart cot. Erin stared at him in shock, than to the cot than back to Rico. Her eyes were wide and confused, which seemed to make the others laugh with amusement.

"How did that even fit?" She whined in a high pitch tone, Skipper chuckled and pulled her toward his bunk, she looked back at the large cot sitting in the middle of the room.

"I'll sleep in the cot tonight, you can take my bunk." Skipper insisted, she looked back at him with a grateful smile, making him smile himself.

The next morning, Marlene could just barely here Skipper giving out orders as she woke up, she peaked outside to see Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and private practicing happily, while Erin sat off to the side watching them, with her back turned to Marlene.

Marlene happily snuck up behind her, and draped her paws over Erin's eyes. Erin laughed Before Shaking Marlene off, and patting the ground next to her, motioning for Marlene to sit down.

"Closed training Marlene." Skipper hissed upon seeing her arrive, Marlene looked at Skipper with a hateful look on her face.

"They were never closed before." She shot back putting her hands on her hips; Skipper narrowed his eyes at her, why didn't she ever just listen to him.

"This isn't negotiable Marlene." He showed no sign of bluff and stared her dead in the eye with his stone cold and serious eyes. Erin looked back and forth at the two and backed away from each of them to stand by the Private Rico and Kowalski, who was just as nervous about this as she was.

"Whatever I'll leave." Marlene said in a sigh of defeat, she huffed out a final breath and started for her habitat. Erin stared after her sadly than looked at Skipper who seemed both pleased and upset.

"Are they always like that?" She whispered to Private, he shook his head back and fort. "I've never seen the two like that, sometimes Marlene gets into a huff about us never using her front door, and Sometimes Skipper gets mad when she barges in and denies the inevitable, But they've never acted this rough before." Private whispered back.

Erin snuck away from the H.q. for a moment to visit Marlene, or at least tried to. She ran into Marlene as the otter was coming back from visiting Doris.

"Hey, I need to get away for a bit. Everything is about training and Missions for them." She whined wrapping her arms around her friend's neck. Marlene nodded in agreement with a laugh dancing across her lips.

"Yeah sometimes I'd be nice if they could just relax, but other times its sweet how Skipper comes in to rescue me." Marlene sighed and stared into the Sky daydreaming once again.

"Well somebody has a crush on Skipper." Erin giggle, making Marlene blush a crimson color, "No it's just how friends are." She stuttered, Erin laughed and threw and arm over Marlene's shoulder.

"I need some girl time Marlene." She said calmly.

"Well keep looking." A familiar grudge sounding voice said, they turned around to see Skipper standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Visiting hours are over Erin, let's go." Skipper demanded,

"Scoot along Marlene, Erin has work to do." Skipper Stated not minding Marlene's feelings at all. Erin was about to argue and Marlene could see she going to. She didn't want her to get in trouble with Skipper because she wanted to hang out.

"Have fun with your prison warden." Marlene joked trying to stop Erin from talking, instead she giggled. Skipper turned red in anger and narrowed his eyes at Marlene, who had rushed off to avoid confrontation.

"Get back to H.q. Erin, I'll be back later." He growled angrily and started for Marlene's habitat on his belly.

Marlene lay happily on her back in relaxation for a few moments, until a familiar presence interrupted her; she frowned to herself, hoping to avoid him as much as possible.

"Marlene." He said sternly, Marlene's face scrunched into a hateful glare. 'Speak of the devil.' she muttered to herself, she tilted her head to face him. His face was a scowl and his hands were on his hips.

"Why are you acting so odd lately?" Skipper demanded, but Marlene stayed still, not bothering to answer, Skipper groaned angrily, taking a step towards her. She tensed up and turned back to face skipper, sitting up this time.

"I can act how ever I want." Marlene pouted crossing her arms, Skipper glared at her angrily, the air tensed up, and Marlene Bluffed to stay tough against him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Skipper shouted, Marlene looked hard at him for a second, than turned around to face away from him, not answering his question.

"You're being so disrespectful." He gritted his teeth; Marlene let a tear slid down her cheek, refusing to face him.

"Likewise Skipper." she mumbled,

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked demandingly, Marlene pulled her paws into fists, shutting her eyes tighter, trying not to give in, but she couldn't help it, she spun around quickly to face skipper.

"Do you have any idea how you've been making me feel? It's not just when Erin is around, it's ever since she came Skipper." She shouted, letting the tears drip downward off her face, Skipper let go of his scowl and lightened his face.

"I can't stand it, you've never acted like this to me before, Erin is trying to be my friend, but never getting to see her because she's being guarded, and that's only half the bad news Skipper. You shut me out; you treat me differently, like I'll hurt her if I get to close." Skipper had never seen Marlene act this way, he was struck dumb and couldn't speak.

"You push me away, and make me feel unwelcome. I've seen Erin for 5 minutes in the past few days, and she made me feel better, than you've been treating me this whole time." She turned away again, covering her hazel eyes with her paws, Hoping Skipper would just leave.

"Marlene," He started quietly, but he wasn't sure how he was going to fix this. He hadn't realized what a jerk he'd been all this time.

"The worst part is," Marlene started out slowly. "I couldn't let you go Skipper, You and Erin and all, it just made me jealous." She whispered out quickly, Skipper didn't move he thought for a second.

"Me and Erin? I have a mission to keep her out of trouble." Skipper laughed, but Marlene didn't even let out a smile, Skipper walked closer to Marlene, he watched her tense up, He took in a deep breath, thinking about what to say to her, or how to say it to her.

"I don't care much more for Erin than a friend, and you're Crazy if you think I love anyone," He hesitated for a moment, "except you." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She asked picking her head up to look at him, a few more tears fell from her face as she looked at him. Skipper sighed and stepped forward again.

"I love you Marlene, I've been denying because I figured it was bad for a military leader to fell so vulnerable." He confessed timidly, Marlene couldn't help but cry harder, He loved her back.

"I'm sorry Marlene," He bowed his head in shame and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her cry. Skipper suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck, he opened his eyes in Shock to see Marlene crying into his chest, but she wasn't crying in sadness instead joy.

"I love you Skipper, but promise you'll never do anything like that again." She sobbed into his silky white feathers, He smiled and wrapped his flipper around her and pulled her closer to him. "I promise."


End file.
